runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lord Drakan
thumb|Een portret van de familie Drakan. (van links naar rechts) [[Ranis Drakan|Ranis en Vanescula. Lord Drakan wordt niet afgebeeld.|325px]] Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, beter bekend als Lord Drakan, is de Vampierenleider en veroveraar van het koninkrijk Morytania. Drakan heeft vele titels, waaronder de Prins van het bloed en Regent van de Sanguine Velden http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/downloads_and_wallpapers "Drakan's Bloodline," Official RuneScape Website.. Ook wordt hij wel eens aangeduid als His-Dark-Self en The Dark Lord. Drakan is sinds de Second Age een sterke machthebber geweest in vergelijking met de meerderheid van de rassen in Gielinor. Tijdens de heerschappij van Zaros steunde Drakan hem, om hem later te verraden door Zamorak te steunen in diens samenzwering tegen Zaros. Drakan werd hierdoor een belangrijke generaal van Zamorak. Lord Drakans leeftijd is niet gekend, maar het feit dat hij vernoemd werd in het begin van de Second Age, maakt hem ouder dan 8.000 jaar. De oorsprong van het Vampierenras is ook een raadsel. De vampieren kwamen waarschijnlijk oorspronkelijk van een andere planeet en vestigden zich, net als vele andere rassen, later in Gielinor. De vampieren kwamen waarschijnlijk vlak na de creatie van Gielinor door Guthix. Drakan heeft twee broers: Count Draynor -bekend van de Vampire Slayer quest- en Ranis Drakan. Ook heeft hij een zus, die Vanescula Drakan heet. Deze familie wordt ook wel de Drakan bloodline, of de Drakan bloedlijn in het Nederlands, genoemd. In de Second Age van Gielinor diende Drakan onder de heerschappij van de god Zaros. Zaros was toen de heerser over het grootste rijk in Gielinor. Hoewel hij voor meer dan duizend jaar onder de heerschappij van Zaros leefde, zweerde hij zich samen met Zaros' Mahjarrat generaal Zamorak. Met verschillende andere leden wisten ze Zaros van de troon te stoten waardoor Zamorak een god werd. Door Drakans bijdrage in de opstand, kreeg Drakan de titel van Zamoraks generaal en kreeg hij toestemming om de oostelijke landen van Hallowland binnen te dringen tijdens de Third Age van Gielinor. Drakan wist het Hallowland te veroveren en hernoemde de regio tot Morytania. Hij transformeerde Hallowvale tot een getto, die als het ware als een 'bloedfabriek' voor de vampieren werkt. Drakans regering van 6.000 jaar veroorzaakte geweld, de val van Hallowvale, de Misthalin - Morytania Oorloghttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=510 "The Fall of Six", RuneScape Lores and Histories., de War of 164Church, Tom, Betrayal at Falador. (2008) pp. 78-79 en de Sanguinesti Liberation War. Tot op de dag van vandaag wordt er gevochten door volgelingen van Saradomin in naburige regio's en binnen de grenzen van Morytania zelf. De meest bekende is de Myreque organisatie, die ernaar streeft om Drakan af te zetten.http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1825 "In Search of the Myreque", RuneScape Manual http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2515 "In Aid of the Myreque", RuneScape Knowledge Base Hij heeft een bijzonder sterke vendetta opgericht tegen de hoofdstad van Misthalin. Ondanks zijn belangrijke status in de oude en moderne geschiedenis, is Drakan erin geslaagd om zich niet te vertonen in het openbaar en is nog nooit gezien in ''RuneScape. Geschiedenis Oorsprong thumb|De portal of life, één van de mogelijkheden waarmee Drakan op Gielinor is gekomen. Details over Lord Drakans oorsprong en het tijdstip van zijn geboorte zijn er vrijwel niet. De eerste vermeldingen van zijn bestaan dateren terug van het einde van de Second Age, maar het vampierenras is een zeer raadselachtig ras.http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=399 "God Letters Issue 14 - The Return of Saradomin," Miscellaneous Answers. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=424 "God Letters Issue 27 - Saradomin Enlightens," Questions from Andrey111 Dit doet de vraag ontstaan waar en wanneer Drakan eigenlijk geboren is. Tijdens de First Age vormde de god Guthix, met zijn goddelijke krachten en de Stone of Jas, Gielinor om van een lege vlakte tot een natuurlijk landschap. Nadat Guthix klaar was, opende hij de Portal of Life. Hierdoor hadden rassen en godheden de mogelijkheid om naar de planeet Gielinor te komen. Na de creatie van Gielinor moest Guthix uitrusten omdat het scheppen van de wereld van zijn krachten gevergd had. De oorsprong van het vampierenras is onbekend. Het agressieve gedrag van de vampieren kan erop wijzen dat Guthix de vampieren niet zelf naar Gielinor heeft gebracht of gecreëerd. Men gelooft dat Drakan één van de eerste vampieren in Gielinor was bij de aankomst van zijn ras in de Second Age. Het is onbekend of hij eerst een mens was en later getransformeerd werd in een vampier door een beet in de nek, maar hoogstwaarschijnlijk is Drakan altijd al een vampier geweest. Vanstrom Klause beweert dat het vampierenras ouder is dan de Mahjarrat, wat suggereert dat de geboorte van Drakan waarschijnlijk dateert van vóór de Second Age. Echter, als zijn geboorte wordt gedateerd aan het begin van de Second Age is hij meer dan 8.000 jaar oud. Als hij ouder is dan de Mahjarrat, zou hij waarschijnlijk geboren zijn voor de creatie van Gielinor. Diverse andere theorieën en legendes over de oorsprong van Drakans bestaan worden nu verondersteld als mythen. Eén van deze legendes vertelt dat Drakan en de rest van de Morytaniaanse bevolking is opgedoken in een enorme ondergrondse stad onder het Icyene's kasteel (Castle Drakan) in Hallowvale. http://www.zybez.net/tomes.php?id=3&runescape_historiesofthehallowland.htm "Histories of the Hallowland," Zybez RuneScape Tome Archive Transcript. Second Age Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Bij zijn aankomst, of de creatie in Gielinor, was Drakan één van de rassen die zich onderwierpen aan de heerschappij van de god Zaros, ook wel bekend als de Empty Lord, een godheid die een enorm rijk had, dat onder andere het hedendaagse Misthalin, Asgarnia, Morytania en de Wilderness omvatte. In de moderne tijd is bijna alle informatie over Zaros uit de geschiedenis gewist door andere religieuze groeperingen, vooral die van Saradomin en Zamorak.http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=399 "God Letters Issue 14 - The Return of Saradomin," Miscellaneous Answers. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=424 "God Letters Issue 27 - Saradomin Enlightens," Questions from Andrey111 Dit maakt het verzamelen van gegevens over de periode van Zaros' heerschappij erg moeilijk, aangezien de informatie erg zeldzaam is. Drakan wist in een snelle periode één van Zaros' belangrijkste generaals te worden. Zaros' generaals waren bijna allemaal Mahjarrat, waardoor Drakan een minderheid werd onder de militaire elite. Dit feit werd niet over het hoofd gezien door zijn medeleiders, waaronder mensen, demonen en draken riders. Met Drakans hulp werd het rijk van Zaros uitgebreid en bleef het alsmaar groeien. Het gebied dat nu bekend staat als de Wilderness was één Zaros' meest welvarende regio's. De extreme vruchtbaarheid, dichte vegetatie en een stabiel klimaat maakten het tot een ideale plek om de grootste deel van zijn rijk te plaatsen, wat Zaros leidde tot een brute militaire campagne tegen de verschillende stammen van verschillende rassen, die waren geëmigreerd naar die regio tijdens de First Age. Men gelooft dat Drakan vele veldtochten in die grote campagne heeft geleid, wat suggereert dat hij, nadat hij zijn mogelijkheden had bewezen, de leider van het gehele vampierenras werd. Toen de Wilderness onder controle van Zaros kwam, werden heel wat grote, welvarende steden gesticht, waaronder Dareeyak, Carrallangar, Annakarl en Ghorrock. Het was ook dankzij Drakan, die een militair genie was, en anderen dat Zaros er in slaagde om zijn rijk verder naar het zuiden uit te breiden. Hij veroverde het huidige Asgarnia, Misthalin, het noordelijke deel van Morytania en misschien zelfs de noordwestelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert. Ook hier werden grote, versterkte steden gesticht, zoals Senntisten, Paddewwa, Kharyrll en Lassar. Ze waerden allemaal op strategische posities opgericht. Drakan verstoorde echter ook de rust en vrede van oude beschavingen in deze nieuwe gebieden. De Myriad beschaving, die het zuiden van Misthalin bewoonde, zou vernietigd zijn in die periode. Ook werden handelsroutes tussen de Eastern Sea en Hallowland, de Menaphite beschaving, de Eastern Lands en de stammen die op het vasteland leefden, verstoord. Op het einde van Zaros' heerschappij stond bijna de helft van het vasteland van Gielinor onder de controle van Zaros. Zijn generaals, waaronder Drakan, regeerden elk over een stuk land in zijn naam. Complot tegen Zaros Ondanks Drakans lange dienst en enorme bijdragen tot het rijk van Zaros, geloofde men dat hij zich nooit volledig zou wijden aan de zaak van zijn meester. Hoe het leven was tijdens de heerschappij van Zaros, is niet echt bekend; er zijn verschillende, elkaar tegensprekende beschrijvingen. Volgens legendes had Zaros volgelingen die echt loyaal waren aan hem, maar andere, persoonlijke verklaringen van zijn generaals, zoals Viggora, geven aan dat Zaros' heerschappij een tijd was van lijden en onderdrukking. Net zoals de meeste andere generaals zocht Drakan naar manieren om zijn eigen macht te vergroten en daarvoor gebruikte hij Zaros. Als men Drakan ooit had verdacht van verraad, dan zou zijn machtspositie hem toegelaten hebben om anderen te beschuldigen en zichzelf vrij te pleiten van schuld. Op het einde van de Second Age begon Zamorak, toen nog een Mahjarrat en een generaal van Zaros, in het geheim een aantal erg machtige volgelingen rond zich te verzamelen die hem zouden steunen bij het omverwerpen van Zaros. Drakan was één van de generaals die Zamorak steunde, in de hoop dat Zaros van de macht verdreven kon worden en dat zijn rijk opgedeeld zou worden. Ieder zwoer om Zamorak te volgen als hun meester. Maar ondanks het grote aantal dat Zamorak steunde, was de kans dat ze Zaros zouden omverwerpen onbestaande: Zaros was immers onsterfelijk, waardoor er geen enkele manier was om hem te doden. Die manier werd pas gevonden toen Dhalak, een magiër en een volgeling van Saradomin, de Staff of Armadyl in handen kreeg door zijn leerlinge Lennissa. Dhalak wist van het complot tegen Zaros af en bedacht dat, als Zaros van de macht verdreven kon worden, het later ook mogelijk moest zijn om de volgelingen van Zamorak te doden. Dhalak sprak een spreuk uit over de Staff of Armadyl, waardoor Zaros het wapen niet kon opmerken, en zorgde toen dat het in het bezit kwam van Zamorak. Die had nu het wapen dat hij nodig had om Zaros in een gevecht te verslaan. Zamorak, die nu het goddelijke wapen van Armadyl bezat, bedacht toen een plan om Zaros in zijn fort aan te vallen, gesteund door Drakan, Thammaron, Hazeel, Zemouregal, Viggora en Lucien. De generaals gingen het fort, waarvan men de exacte locatie nog niet heeft achterhaald, binnen, onder het voorwendsel plannen voor oorlogen tegen volgelingen van Saradomin en andere goden te bedenken. Ze betraden de troonzaal van Zaros, waarop Drakan en de anderen de lijfwachten van Zaros aanvielen, terwijl Zamorak Zaros zelf voor zijn rekening nam. Drakan slaagde er in om gedurende het hele gevecht stand te houden, dat eindigde op het moment dat Zamorak en Zaros tegelijkertijd doorboord werden door de Staff of Armadyl. Zaros werd hierdoor zwakker, Zamorak werd een god, omdat hij Zaros' goddelijke krachten gekregen had. Zaros werd verbannen uit Gielinor, maar hij kon eerst nog een vloek uitspreken over hen die hem verraden hadden. Drakan was één van de generaals die vervloekt werden, maar zijn enorme magische krachten maakten hem immuun voor de vloek of vertraagden zijn werking tot op de dag van vandaag. De generaals waren toen getuige van de verschijning van de andere goden van Gielinor, behalve Guthix, in de troonzaal van Zaros en zagen hoe zij Zamorak verbanden, omdat hij één van hun 'ras' had verbannen, al waren ook zij vijanden van Zaros. De generaals waren er in geslaagd een einde te maken aan de heerschappij van Zaros, maar Zamoraks plannen waren nog niet voltooid... Verborgen voor de wereld Door de verbanning van Zaros naar een onbekende wereld, klapte zijn rijk al snel in elkaar. Verschillende grote steden, zoals Senntisten, slaagden er echter in om gedurende na Zaros' verbanning nog stand te houden, maar Zamorak was in zijn opzet geslaagd. Zijn volgelingen moesten zich echter verbergen, omdat ook hij verbannen was en omdat volgelingen van Zaros en andere groepen hen wouden doden. Drakan had het niet zo moeilijk om zich te verbergen, aangezien vele volgelingen van Zaros al snel Zamorak begonnen te steunen om te overleven. De nood om zich te verbergen was voor Drakan dan ook maar van korte duur. Zamorak slaagde erin om terug te keren naar Gielinor, slechts enkele jaren na zijn verbanning. Hij was ook veel machtiger dan voorheen, aangezien hij tijdens zijn verbanning nog meer krachten van Zaros had geabsorbeerd en onder controle gekregen had. Drakan schaarde zich onmiddellijk aan zijn zijde, samen met zijn vroegere bondgenoten en de voormalige volgelingen van Zaros. Nu waren Zamorak en zijn volgelingen klaar om de heerschappij over Gielinor over te nemen. Dit was één van de vele factoren die leidden tot de vierduizend jaar durende God Wars. Third Age/ God Wars De val van Hallowland Lord Drakan was aan het begin van de Third Age een krijgsheer, die veeleer onafhankelijk opereerde. Hij stond Zamorak bij tijdens de eerste gevechten tegen degenen die Zaros trouw gebleven waren en tegen groepen die andere goden vereerden, omdat ook zij een stuk land wouden veroveren nu Zaros verdwenen was. Net zoals aan de andere generaals die hem gesteund hadden, had Zamorak ook Drakan een stuk land beloofd. Zo zou Thammaron later Uzer, een belangrijke stad in de Kharidian Desert, aanvallen. Zamorak beloofde Drakan Hallowland, het gebied dat nu bekend staat als Morytania. thumb|Commander Zilyana, één van de laatste overblijvende Icyene. Hallowland was één van de weinige beschavingen die overleefden tot het begin van de Third Age. Het gematigd klimaat, de vruchtbare grond en de ideale ligging langs de kust van de Eastern Sea zorgden ervoor dat Hallowland één van de meest welvarende beschavingen in de geschiedenis van Gielinor was. De Icyene, volgelingen van Saradomin, waren tijdens de Second Age van de Eastern Lands naar Hallowland gekomen en sinds hun aankomst hadden ze in harmonie geleefd met de menselijke beschaving in het gebied. Zij maakten van het gebied van Hallowvale tot het fort Kharyrll een agrarische utopie. Drakan beschouwde de regio als de ideale locatie om zijn rijk op te richten, al blijven de precieze redenen waarom een mysterie, want Drakan was niet geïnteresseerd in handel, landbouw en in de andere voordelen die het gebied had. Drakan trok Hallowland via Silvarea binnen, gesteund door een enorm leger van Vampieren, Weerwolven en andere rassen. Hoewel sommigen van deze rassen achterbleven om Zamorak te dienen, slaagde Drakan er toch in om in grote getale volgelingen mee te nemen. De precieze details van de Fall of Hallowvale zijn onbekend, maar waarschijnlijk was Kharyrll, de meest oostelijke nederzetting van Zaros' vroegere rijk, de eerste plek die veroverd werd door Drakan en zijn troepen. Er zijn echter ook bronnen die zeggen dat weerwolven eerder al Kharyrll veroverd hadden en het Cave Canem genoemd hadden. Als dat zo was, dan leverde de verovering van Cave Canem Drakan een grote groep, trouwe weerwolven op. Queen Efaritay en King Ascertes, de toenmalige heersers over Hallowvale, boden weerstand en vochten terug met hun sterke leger, waarin vooral de Icyene belangrijk waren. De wapens van Icyene waren heel wat sterker dan die van Drakan soldaten en ook hun vermogen om te vliegen speelde in hun voordeel. Desondanks werden de noordelijke, landelijke gebieden vrij gemakkelijk veroverd door Drakan, maar de forten en ontwikkelde steden in het zuiden bestonden al meer dan 800 jaar en waren dus goed voorbereid om een langdurige belegering te doorstaan. De strijd tussen beide legers was lang en bloedig, want geen van beiden was in staat de andere te overwinnen. Om toch de overwinning te behalen, liet Drakan King Ascertes ontvoeren en gijzelde hij hem. Hij dreigde de koning te doden als Efaritay zich niet onmiddellijk overgaf. Efaritay had geen andere keuze en gaf zich over, waarop ze gevangen genomen werd door Drakan. Zowel Ascertes en Efaritay werden waarschijnlijk gedood toen ze gevangen genomen werden, waardoor de bevolking van Hallowland op het einde van de oorlog geen leider meer had. Drakan stootte daarna vrij gemakkelijk door naar Hallowvale, om vandaaruit de verdere oorlog te leiden. De Icyene waren, net zoals de Dragonkin en verschillende andere rassen, afkomstig uit de Eastern Lands, waardoor hun aantal op het vasteland van Gielinor relatief klein was. De slachting van de Icyene die plaats vond in Hallowland na de gevangenname van Ascertes en Efaritay, zorgde ervoor dat er nagenoeg geen Icyene meer zijn vandaag de dag. Sommigen van hen waren de River Salve overgestoken om Saradomin te steunen tijdens de God Wars, maar het merendeel was in Hallowland gebleven, waardoor er dus vele slachtoffers vielen. Drakans vestiging in Morytania Na de verovering van Hallowvale benoemde Drakan zichzelf onmiddellijk als heerser over het gebied. Hij stelde ook snel een totalitaire regering op, die bestond uit familieleden van Drakan zelf. Hij veranderde ook de namen van de plaatsen in zijn nieuwe rijk: zo werd Hallowland voortaan Morytania genoemd, Hallowvale werd Meiyerditch en het zuidoostelijke deel van zijn land werd voortaan de Sanguinesti Region genoemd. Het kasteel van Hallowvale, de voormalige thuis van Ascertes en Efaritay, werd omgedoopt tot Castle Drakan en werd ook de woonplaats van heel wat adellijke vampyres. Het grootste deel van Drakans rijk werd nog eens onderverdeeld in kleinere stukken, die toegewezen werden aan adellijke vampyres als Malak en Dessous. Sommige bouwwerken, zoals de onderaardse ruïnes in het zuidwesten van Morytania, werden misschien in deze periode op bevel van Drakan gebouwd. http://www.zybez.net/tomes.php?id=59&runescape_thediaryoftarnrazalor.htm "The Diary of Tarn Razalor," Zybez RuneScape Tome Archive Transcript thumb|left|Mort Myre Swamp Drakan slaagde er met onbekende magische middelen in om er voor te zorgen dat er permanent wolken over de regio hingen, waardoor het zonlicht permanent geblokkeerd werd en waardoor er zo zware regenbuien kwamen dat het eens bosachtige gebied snel veranderde in een groot moeras. In sommige delen, zoals ten west van wat nu Port Phasmatys wordt genoemd, steeg het waterpeil zo erg dat doorgang zowat onmogelijk werd.http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=361 "Ghosts Ahoy and Slayer Update," RuneScape News Article. Het centrale gedeelte van Morytania, nu Mort Myre Swamp genoemd, werd onbewoonbaar en uitgehongerde ghasts dwalen nu rond in het moeras, op zoek naar eten. De inheemse fauna en flora van Hallowland moesten drastische evolutionaire mutaties ondergaan om te kunnen overleven: sommigen, zoals de Hirudinea Acidia en de Achatina Acidia Giganteus, zijn wel tot honderd keer groter geworden dan ze oorspronkelijk waren, mogelijk door vervuilende stoffen in het water van de moerassen. Andere soorten, zoals de zeldzame, inheemse Nail beasts, hebben een oorsprong die niet meteen bepaald kan worden. De dikke mist boven Morytania is dik genoeg om het licht boven het oosten van Misthalin gedeeltelijk tegen te houden bij zonsopgang.http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=387 "Eulogy for a Forgotten Hero," RuneScape Lores and Histories Hoe Drakan er in geslaagd is om het oorspronkelijke klimaat zo ingrijpend te veranderen, is onbekend, al is het mogelijk dat hij het kon doen met hulp van buitenaf, misschien zelfs van Zamorak zelf. left|thumb|Meiyerditch, een stad die onveranderd gebleven is sinds de verovering van Drakan. De mensen en Icyenes die Drakans invasie wisten te overleven, werden al snel onderdrukt. Om zijn controle te behouden, richtte Drakan de Vyrewatch op, een geheime politie die beschermd werd met magie die zo krachtig was dat ze bijna ongevoelig werden voor conventionele wapens. De Vyrewatch blijkt grotendeels te bestaan uit andere rassen die getransformeerd werden tot vampyres. Hun anatomie is zeer vergelijkbaar met die van de Icyene en het kan zijn dat veel van hen gedwongen werden om de transformatie te ondergaan. De Iceyene werden dus vrijwel allemaal omgezet in Vyrewatch of ze werden vernietigd met zo'n snelheid dat de bevolking simpelweg ophield te bestaan, al wisten sommigen te overleven aan de overkant van de River Salve en anderen leefden nog steeds in de Eastern Lands. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=921 "Postbag from the Hedge 39," From the Pen of Reldo Hallowvale, dat grotendeels vernietigd was door de invasie van Drakan, werd heropgebouwd als een doolhofachtige getto, bedoeld om er mensen te laten leven voor hun bloed. De weerwolven, die trouw gezworen hadden aan Drakan, werden door hun meester gedwongen om buiten de Sanguinesti Regio te wonen, soms in een wilde staat in de nederzettingen verspreid in Morytania. Naarmate de tijd vorderde, stichtten vampyres, weerwolven en andere handlangers van Drakan extra nederzettingen buiten Sanguinesti. Vandaag de dag blijven er daar echter maar weinig meer van over. De snelle val en transformatie van Hallowvale trok weinig aandacht van de rest van de wereld. Aan de overkant van de River Slave, waren de God Wars geëscaleerd zodat bijna elk ras op Gielinor er bij betrokken raakte. Hoewel Drakan nog steeds een bondgenoot was van Zamorak, had de god niet echt veel aandacht meer voor de Vampyreleider: Zamorak was immers te druk bezig met het bevechten van andere goden, zoals Saradomin, Armadyl, Bandos en vele anderen. Drakans betrokkenheid bij de val van Zaros werd stilaan vergeten door het merendeel van de bevolking van Gielinor, totdat er geen enkel verslag meer bestond over zijn vroegere daden. Dit zorgde er samen met de geïsoleerde locatie van Morytania voor dat Drakan een soort legende werd, waarover ook veel foutieve verhalen de ronde deden. Hoewel zijn omgang met wezens buiten Morytania beperkt was tijdens de volgende eeuwen, twijfelde nooit iemand aan het bestaan van Drakan. Bloed verzamelen De levensomstandigheden van de mensen verslechterden naarmate Drakans heerschappij sterker werd. Overleven buiten Sanguinesti werd nagenoeg onmogelijk; de vijandige elementen van de moerassen en de agressieve volgelingen van Drakan elimineerde iedereen die aan Drakans gezag trachtte te ontsnappen. De heropbouw van Hallowvale gaf Drakan de mogelijkheid om de stad gemakkelijker dan ooit tevoren te besturen. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/meiyerditch_members ''"Meiyerditch (Members)," RuneScape Knowledge Base De Vyrewatch die in de stad patrouilleerden, waren in staat om te vliegen en hadden dus geen paden, ingangen of transport op de grond nodig. De duizenden mensen die op de grond leefden, kwamen terecht in een getto vol hoogbouw, dat zo gebouwd werd dat verkeer zowat onmogelijk werd. De getto zelf werd waarschijnlijk gebouwd door de mensen die erin moesten leven, aangezien slavenarbeid het eerste was waarvoor Drakan hen gebruikte. Voor de verovering van Hallowvale, was het vampierenras gedwongen om te overleven door te jagen en het bloed van hun prooi op te drinken. Maar Drakan, die nu heerste over het merendeel van de menselijke bevolking in Morytania, zag een oplossing voor dat probleem. Het jagen was immers steeds moeilijker geworden omdat de dierenpopulaties in Morytania afnamen. Drakan vond zo het zogenaamde "bloodfarming" uit, waarbij mensen gedwongen werden om regelmatig bloed af te staan aan de vampyres. Hierdoor kreeg Drakans ras voortdurend en gemakkelijk voedsel. Deze methode wordt nog steeds toegepast. Meiyerditch was opgericht in zes sectoren, die elk ongeveer een vierkant was en maakte samen een grid-achtig patroon dat de hele stad vormde. Elke sector is afgescheiden van de andere door middel van barricades en strategische bouw, hoewel verschillende fysieks inwoners erin zijn geslaagd om de grens over te steken naar de andere sector. De bevolking van elke sector van de stad werd gedwongen om bloed te geven als een vorm van belasting. Door de hoeveelheid doden hiervan, had Drakan een systeem gecreëerd waarin de sectoren zijn bloed giften in rotaties moesten afstaan, wat de burgers de mogelijkheid gaf om zich voldoende te vullen voor de volgende betaling. De wijze waarop deze bloed giften worden gewonnen worden gevarieerd in de tijd van het eenvoudig maken van incisies op het lichaam van de slachtoffer en het verzamelen van het bloed in containers naar meer experimentele methodes die de vampieren hebben bestudeerd, maar nooit geperfectioneerd hebben. De Vyrewatch waren, en zijn primair verantwoordelijk voor de bloed landbouw van de burgers uit de getto's, en zijn toegestaan om bloed-giften te nemen voor persoonlijk onderhoud, op elk moment. De effecten van 'bloodfarming' op de bewoners van Meiyerditch bleken onmiddellijk rampzalig te zijn voor de inwoners. Zelfs kinderen op zeer jonge leeftijden worden gedwongen om bloedgiften af te geven. De meerderheid van de bewoners van de stad kregen Bloedarmoede, waardoor de meerderheid van de bevolking voortduren vermoeid, zwak en ziek waren. Ziektes ontwikkelde zich onder volwassenen en waren vaak erfelijk voor hun kinderen waardoor het zorgde voor de vespreiding en mutatie van vele ziektes. Drakan besteed weinig aandacht aan de leefomstandigheden binnen Meiyerditch, waardoor de stad verontreinigd werd met giftige stoffen die gelijk waren aan die in Mort Myre Swamp. Voedsel, kleding en onderdak zijn steeds zeldzamer geworden en duizenden zijn gestorven binnen de wand van de getto van geweld of de gevolgen van de bloed giften. Uitbreiding Toen de God Wars nog gaande was, begon Lord Drakan zich steeds vijandelijker op te stellen tegen degene buiten Morytania. Hij wilde zijn rijk meer uitbreiden richting het westen. Drakan zag de oprichting van verschillende nederzettingen in wat nu de noord-westerse Misthalin is. Het geweld dat de regio overspoelde, betekende dat geen nederzetter het daar lang zou kunnen overleven en dat het volledig beheersen van het gebied vrijwel onmogelijk was. Er zijn slechts weinig verhalen over deze tijd bewaard gebleven, hoewel weerwolven, die nu Canifis bewonen, beweren dat ze voor een lange periode in deze tijd achter de River Salve voor een lange periode hebben bewoont. Wat overbleef van de voormalige Zarosian hoofdstad is Senntisten, en werd voortdurend veroverd door verschillende goden. De meest prominenten daarvan zijn de Saradominsts en Zamorakians. Of Drakan ooit betrokken raakten tussen deze conflicten is onbekend. Uiteindelijk hielpen Drakan's inspanning niets, met het veroveren naar het westen. Later, deed Drakan nog een poging om zijn gebied uit te breiden naar het westen, tijdens de Fourth Age. Drakan deed ook actief mee in de oorlogen in de Kharidian Desert van de jaren 3.000 tot 4.000. De noordelijke Kharidian Desert, dat voorheen een utopisch gebied was, had het geluk gehad om veel van de God Wars te missen voor het grootste gedeelte van de God Wars. Tijdens de late God Wars, vochten Saradomisten, Zamorakians en Menaphites in het gebied. Drakan nam hier zijn voordeel van en stuurde zijn troepen de Rivier Salve over en over de Oostelijke zee. Hij hoopte hiermee om Morytania uit te breiden vanaf Al Kharid. {C}thumb|Ruïnes van de veldslagen met [[Zamorak, waar Drakan actief in mee deed tijdens de Kharidian Desert oorlogen.]] {C}Het geweld dat zich hier afspeelde tijdens de God Wars was één van de meest intense gevechten. De vredige stammen dat zich daar vestigde, werden al gauw afgeslacht en vele daarvan vluchtte naar de welvarende steden zoals Ullek, Nardah, Sophanem, Menaphos of Uzer. Drakan voegde zich weer toe bij Zamorak en samen vochten ze succesvolle slagvelden uit. Drakan zag de val van Uzer, door de demon Thammaron en de vernietiging van Ullek door Balfrug Kreeyath, die door zijn succes onder K'ril Tsutsaroth mocht staan. Richting het einde van de God Wars, vestigde Saradomisten een nederzetting op Dragontooth Island, tegen de kust van het oostelijke Morytania aan. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=560 "Postbag from the Hedge 25," RuneScape Website De millitaire buitenpost was een bedreiging voor Morytania. Het was daarom ook dat de hele nederzetting, vlak voor het einde van de God Wars of vlak na de God Wars, dat deze nederzetting werd verslagen onder het bevel van Drakan. Drakan blijkt betrokken te zijn achter de Salve, zelfs na de God Wars, beoordeeld door de oorlog om The Godsword. Zelfs met deze oorlogen kon Drakan zijn rijk niet uitbreiden. De gevolgen hiervan hadden grote gevolgen voor de Menaphite cultuur waar ze echter noot volledig van zijn hersteld. De subtiele schisma tussen Scabaras en de rest van het Pantheon begon te groeien, en Amascut's destructieve neigingen zou alleen maar groeien. De Morytania campagne thumb|De zes commando's (van links naar rechts) [[Karils, Verac, Guthan, Dharock, Torag en Ahrim.]] {C}In de late God Wars, trok een massief leger zich op richting Morytania met het doel om Morytania terug te veroveren. Deze event wordt de Morytania Campaign en was de eerste georganiseerde oorlog door Saradomin tegen Drakan. Hoewel er later veel meer zullen volgen. Exacte details van deze oorlogen zijn er niet. De enige verhalen daarover zijn nu opgeslagen in The Fall of Six, in de Varrock bibliotheek, en de Legend of the Brothers, die de Strange Old Man bij zich houdt bij Barrows. http://www.zybez.net/tomes.php?id=46&runescape_legendofthebrothers.htm "The Legend of the Brothers," Zybez RuneScape Tome Archive Transcript Guthan, tijdens de oorlog in Morytania.|left|thumb {C}Hoewel de campagne werd geleid door Saradominist troepen uit diverse kleine dorpen in de regio, die zich nu Misthalin bevinden, werd de invasie in feite georkestreerd door een onafhankelijke en dusver onbekende entiteit. Het wordt geloofd dat de entiteit Sliske is, een Zarosian Mahjarrat wiens optreden zijn vergelijkbaar zijn met die beschreven zijn in de Fall of the Six. Volgens het verhaal, zal de entiteit de zes krijger-boeren in een kleine stad hebben gevonden, die allen gewenste waren om hun glorie te verkrijgen in de God Wars. De vreemdeling gaf elk van hen een set van krachtige bepantsering en spoorde hen aan om mee te delen in de Morytania oorlogen. Drakan's rijk was ondertussen uitgebreid tot aan de randen van Varrock. De broers, bekend als Dharok, Karil, Verac, Ahrim, Torag en Guthan, verzamelde een krachtig leger leidde een militaire oorlog tegen Morytania. Ze wisten de Silvarea te veroveren en wisten Morytania in te trekken. Beide partijen leidde aan vele slachtoffers. Het pantser en wapens van de broers, gebundeld met hun natuurlijke krachten, maakten de broers bijna onoverwinnelijk. De broers en hun leger wisten zich helemaal tot aan de muren van de Sanguinesti Region te komen, tot ze weer geconfronteerd werden door de vreemdeling die hun het pantser gaf, en vertelde ze dat ze dood zullen gaan en hem in de dood zullen dienen. De oorlog ging slechter na de confrontatie met de vreemdeling voor de broers. De broers waren bang en afgeleid geworden voor de vreemdeling. Drakan's troepen werden vervolgens sterker en wisten de vijand een beetje terug te trekken. Uiteindelijk stierven de broers aan hun wonden in het hart van Morytania in het gebeid dat nu bekend staat als Barrows. De overlevenden begroeven de broers in de zes grafheuvels met hun pantsers, wapens en rijkdommen. Drakan wilde niet dat de kracht van de broers verspreidt werd, en liet alle overlevenden vermoorden. De vreemdeling kwam bij de grafheuvel nadat ze begraven waren en sprak een spreuk uit op de overledene broers. De vreemdeling zou ze later willen gebruiken, als Zaros is teruggekeerd, om eerst Drakan te vernietigen en zijn rijk te veroveren en vervolgens de rest van Gielinor. Als de vreemdeling Sliske is, dan is de god Zaros. Toen de God Wars was beëindigd, Guthix lanceerde de Edicts of Guthix en vertelde dat als er een tweede oorlog begon, dat hij alles op Gielinor zal vernietigen om zulk geweld opnieuw te voorkomen. Drakan was hierdoor gedwongen om zich terug te trekken en trok terug naar Morytania, om te voorkomen dat Guthixs de Editc lanceerde. Fourth Age De Misthalin - Morytania oorlog Voor de eerste 1.000 jaar van de Fourth Age, was het regelen over Morytania voor Drakan geel eenvoudig. De mensen in de regio vielen steeds diepen onder de macht van Drakan en Drakan's inspanning om zijn rijk uit te breiden kwamen tot een relatieve stilstand. Bloedfarming bleven groeien in efficiëntie en alle opposities werden gemmakkelijk verslagen. In het jaar 1.100 van de Fourth Age, begon Drakan aan plannen om zijn rijk uit breiden richting Misthalin, waar hij tijdens de God Wars gedwongen was om terug te trekken. Drakan was gedwongen na de God Wars om zich terug te trekken naar Morytania vanaf Misthalin waar zijn rijk ooit reikte tot, wat nu bekend staat als Varrock. Voor een bepaalde tijd waren verschillende delen van Misthalin ook nederzettingen van de Elven en vielen onder de bescherming van King Baxtorian en de Cadarn Clan, hoewel de meeste nederzettingen van de Elven in Kandarin waren. Saranthium, wat de Zarosianse stad Senntisten was, had verschillende oorlogen overleefd maar viel tijdens de begin jaren van de Fourth Age. Door de vondst van Arrav, was een grote stad Avarrocka ontstaan en had al verschillende aanvallen overleefd, zoals de aanval van Zemouregal. Drakan's invasie was hierbij de grootste invasie die de stad had te voortduren. {C}thumb|[[Count Draynor, de broer van Drakan, was volgens Drakan een lafaard.]] {C}Drakan's troepen wisten over de River Salve te komen en sloeg hun weg door Silvarea en waren onmiddelijk ontdekt door de nederzetting in et noord-oosten van Avarrocka. Avarrockian militairen reageerden onmiddellijk na het nieuws en trok richting Silvarea waar op dat moment de Misthalin en Morytania campagne begon. Voor meer dan 100 jaar vochten de twee krachten in de bergen pas, waarvan ze beide veel verliezen hadden en verloor beide stukken grond in de pas. Duizenden werden er vermoord, hoewel er wordt gezegd dat diegene die stierven aan Drakan's leger, een langzame en trage dood ondervonden. {C}thumb|left|De kelder van de [[Paterdomus waar de zes priesters begraven waren.]] {C}Naarmate de oorlog doorging, had het Avarrockianse leger niet genoeg manschap om het leger bij de pas tegen te houden. Hierdoor werden duizenden volwassenen en kinderen, waarvan er veel enige militaire ervaring ontbrak, werden opgeroepen van kleine agrarische gemeenschappen in heel Misthalin om te helpen met de oorlog. Ongeacht, Drakan uiteindelijk aan het winnen was, niet alleen door middel van tactiek, maar ook door pure kracht. Veel van Huis Drakan waren zelf aanwezig tijdens deze oorlog aan de frontlinies. Tijdens dit evenement, verbande Drakan zijn broer Count Draynor en verraadde hem door hem in Misthalin achter te laten. Het was tot ongeveer 1.200, in de Fourth Age, dat Misthalin een massieve verdediging lanceerde tegen Drakan. Seven Priestly Warriors die bestonden uit: Ivandis Seergaze, Iriandul Caistlyn, Sarl Dunegun, Derygull Templeton, Erysail the Pious, Friar Twiblick, en Essiandar Gar, uit kleine nederzettingen van Misthalin, leidde de millitairen van Misthalin tijdens deze verdediging. Drakan was hierdoor gedwongen om zich terug te trekken achter de rivier in minder dan een jaar. Met Drakan's leger achter de rivier konden de zeven priesters een spreuk uitspreken, wat volgens de legendes met de kracht van Saradomin werd gedaan, dat de dood van Drakan's troepen zouden zijn als de rivier zouden oversteken. Zes van de zeven priesters werden vermoord door Drakan's laatste stand, waarvan alleen Seergaze, met soldaten zoals Keorgius Feryis, het bevel over het leger van Misthalin had. De Paterdomus werd hier opgericht, een tempel voor Saradomin, een tempel die de grens in de gaten kon houden. Door het zegenen van de Salve, door de zeven priesters, was een begin van het nieuwe zwaar geïsoleerde Morytania en Drakan. Drakan's lot lag nu achter de rivier en kon de rivier niet oversteken. Door het zegenen van rivier werd Count Draynor, die over de rivier werd gestuurd door Drakan, erg zwak tot bijna dood. Mining operaties Voor een onbekende periode, na de oorlog tussen Misthalin en Morytania, gaf Drakan opdracht om een ondergrondse mijn uit te graven in het zuid-westen van Morytania, dicht bij de berg die zich bevindt aan de River Salve tegen de Kharidian Desert aan. Nadat de mijn goed beoordeelt was op de aanwezigheid op genoeg winning, stuurde Drakan massaal veel slaven erheen om in de mijn te werken. thumb|Door de ontdekking van de [[Crystal outcrop liet Drakan de mijn met alle arbeiders opblazen.]] {C}De Morytania mining netwerk zou één van de grootste in de wereld worden in die tijd, met rivalen zoals Keldagrim en Dorgesch-Kaan. Grote hoeveelheden van erts, die bestonden uit Iron en Coal tot aan Mithril en Adamant werden gewonnen in de mijn en naar de Sanguinesti Region gebracht voor verwerking. Of er op dat moment van de ertsen metaal bewerking aanwezig was is onbekend. De meerderheid van de arbeiders in de mijn waren mensen of criminelen, wat betekende dat het zo slecht in de mijnen waren dat ze zich dood werkte of leidde aan verschillenden ziektes. Een kleine hoeveelheid van vampieren waren in de mijn gestuurd om de arbeiders in de gaten te houden en alles te regelen. Jaren na de mijn-operatie, liet Drakan opeens de mijn sluiten en slachtte alle arbeiders in de mijn af. Mijnwerkers en opzichters werden op brute wijze vermoord door middel van het strategisch instorten van de mijn. Drakan liet Treus Dayth opsluiten in de mijn om het te beschermen, en bond zijn ziel aan de mijn waardoor hij ingesloten was. De mijnwerkers waren ook verbonden met de mijn na hun dood waardoor het één van de meest spookachtige grotten in Gielinor werd. De reden voor de het opeens vernietigen van de mijnwerkers in de mijn is nog steeds onbekend, maar Drakan wilde blijkbaar geen getuigen van de mijn hebben en liet waarschijnlijk daarom de mijn met alle arbeiders erin opblazen. De reden waarom Drakan de mijn liet opblazen was doordat de mijnwerkers op een aantal kristallen stuitte tijdens het werk. Deze kristallen hadden gezegende water uit de Salve geabsorbeerd en was daarom dodelijk voor Drakan en zijn manschappen. Drakan wilde dat de kristallen en de verhalen nooit verder verteld zouden worden en gaf daarom het bevel om de mijn op te blazen met alle getuigen erin. Misthalin bezetters thumb|Een kaart van de kolonisten zich in [[Morytania introkken.|left]] {C}In 1777 van de Fourth Age, zag Morytania een massieve immigratie stroom van menselijke nederzetters uit het hedendaagse Misthalin en Asgarnia. Het laatste contrat met Morytania was meer dan 500 jaar gelden, tijden de Misthalin-Morytania oorlog, als gevolg van Morytania's angstaanjagende reputatie. De kolonisten reide door de Paterdomus en vestigde zich snel in talrijke nederzettingen, de grootste was Port Phasmatys, Mort'ton en de Lordship of the North Coast. Drakan trok zich geleidelijk terug uit de noordelijke gebieden van Morytania en focuste zich op de Sanguinesti regio, wat voor de kolonisten betekende dat ze in een onbewoond gebied zonder duidelijke bedreigingen kwamen. Naast de Salve, werden menselijke nederzettingen voortduren aangevallen door andere rassen zoals goblins en Giants, wat het leven daar extreem moeilijk maakte voor diegene die in Avarrocka en andere kleine dorpjes woonde. Noordelijk Morytania ontwikkelde zich en werd groter en veiliger dan vele gebieden in Misthalin of Asgarnia tegen die tijd. Port Phasmatys werd al snel een handels plek en een culturele smeltkroes, handel met de Oost-Landen en de tropische eilanden tot het zuid-oosten en rivaliserende de havens van Menaphos en Port Lina in grootte. Mort'ton werd ook een succesvol, maar meer een zeekustig, handelspost. De Lordship of the North Coast was misschien wel de grootste van de nederzettingen, de bouw zelf rond de onlangs verlaten kasteel van Charos. Charos, een naaste menselijke adviseur van Drakan, had jaren geleden, met zijn bindings krachten zijn meeste te proberen te beheersen, wat hem uiteindelijk de dood verklaarde nadat Drakan van zijn verraad te weten kwam. Drakan's focus op de Sanguinesti betekende dat de menselijke kolonisten, ondanks de invoering van een niveau van koophandel die niet gezien werd in de regio sinds Hallowland, werd voor meer dan 200 jaar niet door Drakan opgemerkt. Drakan's angstaanjagende reputatie onder de mensen nam af toen de mensen in de noordelijke gebieden profiteerde van een rustige leefstijl en het woord verspreidde zich snel buiten de Salve dat de omstandigheden in Morytania beter waren dat buiten de regio. Fifth Age Terugnemen van Morytania In het jaar 23 van de Fifth Age, werd Drakan bewust van de mensen die zich in het noorden van Morytania hebben gevestigd. Drakan stuurde een groep vampieren naar deze nederzettingen, elke kreeg de instructie om een bloed bijt te nemen van hen. De kolonisten waren meteen overrompeld dat de vampieren ras, zo'n groot ras was. Uiteindelijk hadden de kolonisten geen keuze om gebeten te worden. Kleine nederzettingen die de bloed offers weigerde, werden gelijk vermoord of ze gebruikt als slaaf in Sanguinesti. thumb|[[Canifis, de grootste nederzetting van de Weerwolven.]] Uiteindelijk was elke kolonist verplicht om bloed offers te brengen in Morytania. De Lordship of the North Coast, waren het dichts bij de Paterdomus en verdwenen al gauw als gevangenen, werden vermoord of waren naar de Salve gevlucht, waar de Fremennik Moon Clan's de runestones hadden toegestaan aan de centrale menselijke koninkrijken om te groeien. Lord Rologray, meester van de Lordship of the North Coast, verzette zich stevig tegen de eisen van de bloed offers van Drakan en versterkte het kasteel in de verdediging. Ondertussen werd de handel in Port Phasmatys ernstig aangetast door de bloed offers. Bewoners van de stad werden gedwongen om een beroep te doen op de hulp van Necrovarus, http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/port_phasmatys_members "Port Phasmatys (Members)," RuneScape Knowledge Base een magiër uit het oosten die vroeger een groot depot van ectoplasma om een Drakan buiten te sluiten, maar het verzegelde ook de zielen binnen de stad. Mort'ton echter, was volledig bezweken aan de offers voor meer dan een eeuw voordat de Sanguinesti Virus voorbij was gegaan en grotendeels van de stad vernietigde. Inspanningen van apothekers zoals Herbi Flax en Liornish Stemplehair om de aandoening te genezen kwam te laat. http://www.zybez.net/tomes.php?id=82&runescape_diaryofherbiflax.htm "Diary of Herbi Flax," Zybez RuneScape Tome Archive Transcript Ook in het jaar 23, een stam van weerwolven nomaden creëerde de Canifis nederzetting aan de oostelijke kust van de noordelijke kust met Drakan's toestemming om bloedoffers te verkrijgen. Door de nabijheid van de Paterdomus, in het westen van de stad, zal het pakken van de mensen relatief makkelijk zijn. Hoewel het proces van sanering van Morytania geleidelijk werd, door de recente Fifth Age waar bijna heel Morytania wordt geheerst door Drakan. Alleen Burg de Rott en de ondoden burgers van Port Phasmatys zijn ontsnapt aan zijn directe heerschappij. Sanguinesti onderdrukking In de jaren 150 of 160, breidde Drakan zijn wetten en eisen uit van de mensen van Morytania, waarvan de bevolking gegroeid was met een gevolg van bloedoffers buiten de stad. Drakan overzag de volledige stillegging van de getto's menselijke markten en vernietigde de kleine bedrijven die in het gebied bestonden. De zwarte markt van Sangeuinsti zou aan deze vernietiging ontsnapt zijn, echter, volgens de Old Man Ral die dit beweert. De reden voor Drakan's actie is onbekend, hoewel het mogelijk een verband zal hebben met de acties tegen de Myreque. {C}thumb|left|De [[Daeyalt mines.]] {C}Drakan, kort voor of vlak na dit, opende de Daeyalt mines onder de stad. Hij gebruikte slaven voor arbeid door de regio. Drakan zag de mijn diep gegraven worden tot een diep mining netwerk en de bouw van een enorme ondergrondse fabriek voor de verwerking van het erts, in navolging van zijn gedrag in de westelijke mijnen eeuwen daarvoor. Waar de daeyalt erts voor wordt gebruikt blijft een goed bewaard geheim, hoewel de Imcando Dwerg Thurgo van mening is dat de erts tot magische eigenschappen bezitten. thumb|Overblijfselen van het bloed-lab. {C}De meest beruchte ontwikkelingen van Drakan in deze tijd was het Meiyerditch bloed laboratorium. Het lab was ontworpen zodat Drakan en zijn wetenschappers een poging zouden vinden om nieuwe manieren te vinden van bloed offers, die Drakan liever sneller verkreeg dan het nu gaat. Het lab werd gebruikt om de methodes van de verbeteringen in de getto van de levensomstandigheden te ontwikkelen, Drakan liet met zijn onderzoek veel mensen vangen om gebruik te maken voor testen. Ook liet hij mensen mee nemen om in de mijn te kunnen werken. Mensen die fysiek en mentaal geschikt waren voor het werk met technische arbeidskrachten hielpen de vampieren in de studie van Haemalchemy, een weinig bekende tak van de wetenschap voor het aanpassen van bloed, die de vampieren niet volledig begrepen. Diegene die ongeschikt waren voor het lab werk werden naar een geheime grot naast het lab gebracht, waar de menselijke experimenten werd begeleid door haemalchemists. De overblijfselen van de werkzaamheden in de grotten zijn onlangs ontdekt, en omvat een verscheidenheid van kooien, beveiligingssysteem, en chirurgische precisie-instrumenten. Verschillende misvormde menselijke lijken zijn nog in de grot te vinden. Medische benodigdheden, zoals anesthesie, medicijnen en verbandmiddelen, zijn niet aanwezig en dus vermoedelijk niet gebruikt om het lijden van de proefpersonen te verlichten. Enkele jaren geleden werden de bloed labs abrupt stilgelegd en de meerderheid van de werknemers vermoedelijk gedood op Drakan's bevel. Blijkbaar hadden de vampieren iets ontdekt dat hun greep in de regio kon ondermijnen, maar de identiteit van deze moet nog worden gevonden. Woord van het bestaan van het lab is ontsnapt door werknemers zoals Mauritys Guile, de broer van huisknecht Sarius Guile. De Myrequeen Sanguinesti Liberation Oorlog In het recente Fifth Age van Gielinor, ontstond een groep rebellen bekend als de Myreque in het Sanguinesti Gewest. Hoewel zij niet de eerste waren die Drakan uitdaagde van binnen zijn rijk, hebben zij ook bewezen dat ze meest succesvol zijn. Onder de leiding van de bevelhebbers, zoals Safalaan Hallow, Calsidiu en Veliaf Hurtz, is de Myreque is een complexe weerstand van inspanningen in heel Morytania. In het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age, stuurde Drakan een lid van de Vyrewatch genaamd Vanstrom Klause naar Canifis, waaruit hij een avonturier traceerde in de Myreque's basis, onder Mort Myre. Klause wist te ontsnappen uit de basis maar de Myreque waren door de ontdekking van hun geheime basis gedwongen om te verhuizen. De Myreque verhuisde zich naar Burgh de Rott, waar de Sanguinesti-vluchteling Elisabeta hun onderdak gaf. Na het afweren van Gadderanks, wist de avonturier contact te maken met de Sanguinesti Orde in Meiyerditch en begon direct de hulp van de Myreque perceel, de ondergang van Drakan. De Myreque wist een contract op te stellen met koning Roald Remanis III van Misthalin, genaamd de Mercenary protocol. Bovendien is de dreiging van zowel Morytanian en Wilderness-gebaseerde invasie gevraagd door de bouw van een netwerk Beacon, dat loopt vanaf de Silvarea tot de Frozen Waste Plateau http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/firemaking_the_beacon_network "Firemaking - The Beacon Network," RuneScape Knowledge Base, waarbij als er gevaar wordt gesignaleerd, dat het nieuws zich snel bereikt in het gehele menselijke koninkrijk. Ondertussen hebben weerwolven verschillende kolonisten aangevallen in Silvarea, blijkbaar hebben ze een manier gevonden om voorbij de Salve te komen, zonder verzwakt te worden van de zegening van de Salve. De Myreque wisten Castle Drakan in kaart te brengen en ze zijn zich blijkbaar aan het voorbereiden voor een open aanval. De Myreque wist de zwakte van de vampieren te vinden met de hulp van Flaygian Screwte en de herontdekking van het Blood altar. Een {C}De avonturier hielp ook de Myreque to Castle Drakan kaart in een duidelijk voorbereiding voor open aanval. Ze hielpen te vinden zwakte van de Vampyre race met de hulp van Flaygian Screwte en hielp ook opnieuw ontdekken het bloed altaar. Een anti-plakkaten Morytanian Splinter Group groep hebben ook actief geworden in de buurt van de grenzen van Morytania. De Myreque zijn momenteel bezig met constante schermutselingen met krachten Drakan's in Morytania, terwijl de Sanguinesti Liberation Oorlog blijft escaleren in grootte. Een Anti-Edicts, Morytanian Splinter Group, is ook actief geworden bij de grenzen van Morytania. De Myreque zijn momenteel bezig met constante gevechten met Drakan's krachten in Morytania, terwijl de Sanguinesti Liberation Oorlog blijft escaleren in grootte schalen. Verwijzingen en:Lord Drakan fi:Lord Drakan Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Morytania Categorie:Vampieren Categorie:Zamorak